What A Boyfriend Should Do, Clato
by TheKiller1227
Summary: A series of one shots that follow a poem and go in order of that poem. If you have a couple that you want me to write about then review or PM me. Most of the one shots will be VERY short. Some are AU and some are from the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she walks away mad...

**Follow her.**

"_Please, just leave me alone," Clove groans, tightening her books against her chest._

"_Nope, I can't do that because it is my job as your boyfriend to make sure that I don't do anything stupid." _

"_Well, that's too late." She sighs and walks into her U. S. Government class. _

"_I am going to be waiting right outside this door for you when you get out of here." He calls after her. _

"_Good for you."_

"_I love you, too." He smiles and heads to math. _

**A/N: So, I decided that I would do all of these in small one shots so that I can go ahead and just update the stories. Um… I deleted the other stories. Please comment and like! Peace out!**

**~Lauren**


	2. Kiss her

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she stares at your mouth...

**Kiss her.**

"_Happy birthday, babe," Cato smiles and accepts the cupcake from his girlfriend. _

"_Thank you," he kisses her forehead and blows out the single candle. This was it, his twenty first birthday. He was legal now. Clove had turned twenty one a couple of months ago and she was really excited to see how much Cato would drink tonight. "Are you ready?"_

"_Nope! I am just wearing my party dress that purposely shows off my cleavage. No, I am going to change into a turtle neck that is long sleeved-"she is stopped from her rant by Cato's lips on hers. _

"_I love you," he laughs. She laughs with him and his eyes drift down to the birthday boys' lips. He seizes her demands and moves his head down to kiss her softly on the lips with a Cheshire Cat grin. _

"_I love you, too," she laughs and kisses her boyfriend one more time. Somehow, they end up laying on their bed with a long kiss. _

**XxX XxX XxX XxX**

**A/N: So, this chapter was pretty short and I am very sorry about that.**

**~Lauren**


	3. Grab her and Don't Let her go

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she pushes you or hits you...

**Grab her and don't let go. **

"_Hey," Cato greets, leaning against Clove's locker. She smiles briefly up at him, shoving books into her backpack. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," she mumbles and closes her locker door and walking towards the exit of the school. _

"_Sweetie," Cato runs off towards her and hugs her around the waist, making her turn away. "What's the matter?"_

"_My dad called," she whispers into her loving boyfriend's shirt. Throughout Clove's entire life, her dad has been absent, unless you count the birthday checks he sends. _

"_Oh, okay. Let's go back to your house and we can eat Chunky Monkey Chocolate Ice Cream," Clove looks up to his blue orbs. _

"_With Chocolate syrup?" she asks eagerly. _

"_Yes, with chocolate syrup," he laughs, wrapping an arm around her waist with a protective hold and leading her away towards his car. _

** X**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, you guys. Love YA!**

**~Lauren **


	4. Ask her what's wrong

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she's quiet...

**Ask her what's wrong. **

"_Clovey," Cato shoves her arm to get her out of her trance. _

"_Hmm?" she wraps her arms around his waist to tell him she's awake. _

"_What's the matter you haven't said anything for a while?" he asks. _

"_Nothing, I was just thinking," she shrugs him off. _

"_Right…" he stretches the vowels. _

** X**

**A/N: So, this one was very short, but I wasn't very in love with this draft. HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY!**

**~Lauren **


	5. Give her your full attention

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she ignores you...

**Give her you FULL attention.**

"_Clove."_

"…"

"_Clover."_

"…"

"_Why are you ignoring me?"_

"…"

"_Well, then if you're going to ignore me than I'm going to just ignore you."_

"…"

"_CLOVE!"_

"…"

"_Oh. My. Gosh, tell me what you did."_

"…"

"_I'm gonna keep on talking to you until you talk. So, did you see the game last night?"_

"…"

"_Yeah, I couldn't because I had practice last night…"_

"…"

"_Oh, come on!" _

"_Tom Brady played awesome."_

** X**

**A/N: So, I got the idea to write it this way from a one shot series on Percy Jackson and the Olympians part, in the Chrisse section. Peace! Love! Joy!**

**~Lauren**


	6. Pull Her Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she pulls away...

**Pull her back.**

"_Hey," Cato grins when he opens the door to see Clove standing there. She smiles back and hugs him around the waist. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," she sighs and pulls back a little bit, but he pulls her back. "Nothing is wrong, Cato."_

"_Are you thinking about that letter that you got from your dad?" he whispers into her hair. She nods and he pulls away. "C'mon, I know what you need."_

"_What?" _

"_We are going to watch a movie and eat pizza, frozen, your favorite," Clove smiles and hugs her amazing boyfriend. _

** X**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that this was a really short chapter. **

**I said in the summary that there were going to be some really short chapters. But, please, let me write the stories, because I warned everyone who read the summary that there would be a lot of short chapters.**

**~Lauren **


	7. Tell Her She's Beautiful

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When you see her at her worse...

**Tell her she is beautiful. **

"_Clove?" Cato whispers, opening the door to their bedroom that afternoon. Clove had just hit her eight month mark in her pregnancy and was not feeling very good since this morning. Right now, she was sitting up in their queen sized bed, looking pasty and pale. "Hey."_

"_No," she groans, throwing a pillow weakly at him. "I look gross."_

"_No you don't, you look pregnant," he sits next to her, pushing hair out of her face. She groans again and pushes her pillow onto her face so that he can't see her. "Hmm, maybe because you are."_

"_Shut up, Cato," he laughs and lies next to her, kissing her shoulder. "Can you believe that I'm eight months pregnant?"_

"_Yeah, I can to be honest with you," she smacks him. "Sorry, sorry. You look amazing for being eight months pregnant."_

"_You're just saying that because you have to," she mumbles, interlacing their hands. _

"_No, I'm not, you look beautiful, just like always," he tells her. _

"_Shut up, you know I hate it when you get all mushy with me," she groans. _

"_Well, I hope that baby Callie doesn't mind because I am going to sweet talk her into moving," he smiles, leaning down to her stomach. _

_Baby Callie is up all night._

** X**

**A/N: I think that this was my favorite prompt that I have ever written. And it was pretty long. **

**~Lauren**


	8. Just hold her and don't say anything

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When you see her start to cry...

**Just hold her and don't say a word.**

"_I just don't know what to do," Clove chokes out, placing yet another letter in her box, placing the box under her bed. This letter told her that Brutus, Clove's biological father, wanted her to spend the summer with her. _

"_What do you want to do?" her boyfriend asks, wrapping an arm around her waist. _

"_I don't know," Clove's voice cracks at the end. Cato quietly nods and pulls her against his side and holding her very close to him. Clove spends the Friday night at his house. _

** X**

"_Are you okay?" Cato asks the morning they wake up in each other's arms. Clove nods and snuggles into his side. Cato sits up and tucks his comforter into her side. "If you feel like you should go, then go."_

"_I think that I have to think about this." Clove tells him, hugging his side more. _

"_Babe, take the time that you need," he smiles. _

"_I love you," she smiles. _

"_I love you, too."_

**A/N: So, I am really knocking these all out of the park. Favorite and Review, Peace, Love, Harmony (I am doing a new play called 'Everything's Groovy' so I am hippie happy right now.) BYE!**

**~Lauren **


	9. Sneak up from behind and hug her waist

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When you see her walking...

**Sneak up from behind and hug her waist from behind. **

"_So, what are you gonna do?" Peeta asks Cato while he shoves some books into his book bag. Cato shrugs and leans against the lockers. _

"_Mr. Abernathy said that I had to do some make up work to get out of that failing grade, it's as simple as that," he shrugs. "I might have to stay after and do make up tests."_

"_I can let you borrow my notes if you want," Peeta tells him as they start to walk down the hallway. Cato nods and walks silently down the hall beside his long-time friend. _

_When Cato notices Clove, his girlfriend and best friend, walking down the hallway alongside Annie, their friend Finnick's girlfriend, he gets a pretty awesome idea in his head. He tells Peeta that he'll see him later and runs to Clove. She shrieks in surprise when his arms wrap around his waist. _

"_Hey," he whispers in her ear. She looks up and smiles, kissing him softly with a small smile implanted on her lips. "Hi, Annie."_

"_Hey, Cato," the brown haired girl smiles sweetly. "See ya later, Clover."_

"_See ya," she smiles and starts to walk toward math, Cato's arms still hanging on her waist. "Let's go to math."_

"_Yay," he says dryly, "math."_

** X**

**A/N: I liked writing this prompt, I got to do something different and I wrote pretty much a lot more than I normally do.**

**~Lauren **


	10. Protect Her

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she's scared...

**Protect her.**

"_What did he do?" he growls into her hair. Clove had come over to Cato's house with her face completely streamed with tears. _

"_He was drunk when I came to his house," she hiccups. Cato sighs and pulls away from her, kissing her tears away. While he wraps his arm under her knees and her back, carrying her towards the living room, Cato rubs her back, whispering soothing words to her. _

"_What happened?"_

"_He told me that I would never amount to anything and hit me."_

"_Where?" _

"_Here," she points to her cheek and thigh. _

"_Stay here," he whispers. She grasps his hand so that he can't leave._

"_Where are you going?" she asks. He sighs and hangs his head. _

"_I was going to call the police and have that son of a bitch arrested for assaulting my girlfriend," he tells her._

"_It was my fault, I should have known that I couldn't trust him," she tells him. This wasn't his girlfriend. This wasn't Clove. The girl sitting in front of him with tears that are streaming down her face. That's what Brutus makes her into. _

"_You know that I hate it when you make excuses for that son of a bitch," he growls, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close to him. This, protecting her, is what he likes to do. Protect her from anything, hopefully forever. _

"_Thank you," she whispers. He smiles a little and pulls away, meeting her lips with his. _

"_I love you," Cato whispers to her, not being himself. _

"_I love you, too."_

_** X**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I really want to know what you guys think, you already know that, but I also want to know if there are any other ships that you want me to write about. **

**~Lauren **


	11. Tilt Her Head up and Kiss Her

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she lays her head on your shoulder...

**Tilt her head up and kiss her. **

"_She's so tiny," Clove whispers, stroking Callie, she and Cato's newborn baby girl, on her soft cheek. _

"_Yeah, she took after you," he teases her. Clove punches her husband slightly. He scoffs and nuzzles her neck with his face. "I sorry."_

"_Shut up," she laughs, moving Callie's tiny, fragile head. All, so far, that the little girl does is sleep and eat, much to Clove's dismay. The new mother sighs and leans her head on his shoulder. _

"_Hey," he tilts her head up slightly and staring into her gray orbs. "What's the matter?"_

"_What if we mess her up? I mean we aren't exactly normal," she tells him. He groans and throws her head back, looking back down at her and kissing her softly on the lips. _

"_I think that we are going to be pretty good parents if I do say so myself," he smirks. "I love you."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."_

** X**

**A/N: So, this was still a pretty good and short, I used a good kind of theme. Tell me what you thought!**

**~Lauren **


	12. Let her keep it and sleep with it on

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she steals your favorite hat...

**Let her keep it and sleep with it for the night. **

"_Hey, that's mine," Cato lurches towards Clove. His girlfriend laughs and dodges the blow, running and jumping onto the bed and dodging everything that Cato throws at her. "Fine, whatever, but you have to sleep with it on tonight."_

"_Fine," she shrugs and jumps off his bed, wrapping her frail arms around his strong, toned torso. "I love you."_

_Cato breathes into her hair, "I love you, too."_

"_So, I guess that means that we shall be having a sleepover tonight?" Clove asks him, pulling away and kissing up and to his neck. _

"_Mmm, I would really like that," he smiles, pulling her towards his bed. In the end, Cato's hat ends up on the floor by the end of the night._

**A/N: Hey guys, I am very sorry for the pretty long wait. I hope that this chapter was really worth it. Please review.**

**~Lauren **


	13. Tease her back and make her laugh

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she teases you...

**Tease her back and make her laugh. **

"_Hey, Clovley," Cato greets when he sees her that morning at school. He walks up to her and wraps his arm around her middle. _

"_Hey, Goliath," she laughs while she pulls her head off of his chest and letting him give her small kiss on the lips. _

"_Well, Shrimp, I am going to have a great day today," he teases back and kissing her forehead once and then walking away without a word. _

"_Whoa… that is low!" she calls after him with a small laugh to herself. Then to herself, "Well, at least for you it's pretty high."_

**A/N: Review… Please. **

**~Lauren **


	14. Reassure her that everything is okay

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she doesn't answer you for a long time...

**Reassure her that everything is alright. **

"_Clove?" Cato answers the phone in a raspy voice. Considering that his clock is telling him that it is currently 3 o'clock in the morning right now, so Clove had better be hoping that this was important. "Babe, why are you calling me at three in the morning?"_

"_Can I come over?" Clove has a watery voice and it sounds like she has been crying for over an over or so. _

"_Why, what's the matter?" he asks, sitting up in the king sized bed. _

"_It's my mom," she sighs. Even though Clove is in college, her mother insisted that she stay with her because she had missed a lot of Clove's life. _

"_What happened?" _

"_She kicked me out, I don't even know why," she cries. _

"_Where are you?" _

"_I went to the motel by Mags'," she tells him and Cato nods, and then realizes that he was on the phone. _

"_Okay, stay right there, baby. I'll be right there," he tells her and then makes a kissing noise into the phone. _

"_What happened?" Cato asks her when they get back to his apartment. Clove was currently lying down next to him and curled into his side. _

"_I don't know," she shrugs. "I came home and she just got really mad, told me that I had an hour to pack. I couldn't pack everything though."_

"_We'll figure it out," he says, burying his face into her hair. Cato and Clove sit there for a while, with Cato waiting for Clove to tell him more and Clove waiting for her boyfriend to tell her anything else. "Clove?"_

"_Yeah," she asks. _

"_Everything is going to be fine, I promise."_

"_I know."_

** X**

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. Smiles and tickles!**

**~Lauren **


	15. Back yourself up

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she looks at you with doubt...

**Back yourself up.**

_Clove stares down at the pregnancy test, her face unreadable. It's not like she isn't ready to be a mom, it's just that she's afraid to mess up a human being. Clove is scared that she is going to completely ruin someone. _

"_Clove," Cato calls through the door. He probably just got home, Clove thinks to herself as she sniffs and pushes herself up from the bathroom floor. "Babe."_

"_I'm coming," she says, washing her hands. When she's done, Clove opens the door to see that he was leaning against the door in his usual wear for work. _

"_Hey," he smiles, wrapping his arms around her in a small hug. "How was the diner?"_

"_The diner," she huffs. Right now, Clove is working at a diner while she works on her Bachelor's in College and Cato is working at a Recording Studio to help with the actual recordings. "How was work?"_

"_It was good, we got a new album finished, so…" he shrugs and pulls away. "You want to order a pizza or something; I really don't want to cook."_

"_Yeah, sure," she nods and pulls away as well. _

"_Are you okay?" he asks. _

"_I'm pregnant," Clove blurts out to him, not turning around to look at him. _

"_Okay," he nods, forcing her around to look at hm. "We're going to be okay. We're ready."_

"_We're not married though," she sighs, looking up at him with doubt. _

"_So? We've been dating since we were freshmen, Clove. I think that we are ready," he laughs. "Not all couples that have babies are married, Gene Simmons isn't married and he has kids who are our age."_

"_So? What if we aren't ready finically?" she asks as he wipes the tears off of her cheeks. "I work at a diner."_

"_And you're in school for your bachelor's in psychology; you only have one semester left, you have an office with someone already. Don't worry," he sighs, kissing her forehead. "We'll be fine."_

"_And you're sure that you are ready for a baby?" _

"_Yes, absoloutley," she smiles. "I love you, Clovely."_

"_I love you, too, Cato."_

"_Come on; let's feed you and our unborn child."_

** X**

**A/N: So, is it bad that I am pretty sure this is the longest chapter that I have written so far? It did take me thirty minutes to write this chapter. I love you all, lovelies! **

**~Lauren **


	16. She really does,more than you understand

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she says that she likes you...

**She really does...more than you understand. **

"_Merry Christmas!" Clove screams, jumping up onto the bed with Bella, they're one year old. Cato groans and sits up. _

"_Yeah, yeah, merry Christmas," he grumbles with a small smile. "Good morning, Bella Mella."_

"_Da-Da!" she squeals, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_Merry Christmas, Baby," Cato smiles and gives Clove a small peck on the cheek. This is Clove and Cato's very first Christmas as a family, even if they weren't married yet. Cato smiles and pulls away from his girlfriend, looking over to Bella. "Are you ready to go and open your presents from Santy Claus?"_

"_Yeee!" she squeals while Clove laughs and picks up the small girl, jumping off of the bed. _

"_Are you coming, Cato?" she asks, walking out of the room._

"_Yeah, I'll be right in there, let me just take the casserole out of the oven," he calls through the apartment. _

"_Alright, we'll wait for you!" she calls to him. After Cato has taken away the food out of the oven and made sure to make clove her cup of coffee, mainly because he doesn't really want to deal with a mad and cranky Clove. _

"_Alright go ahead and open your presents, peanut," he smiles, sitting down on the ground in front of her. Clove pushes a full pile in front of the little girl, who immediately starts to open them. "I still cannot believe how many presents that your dad sent us."_

"_I think that he is just trying to make up for not being able to come here for Christmas," he nods while he hands her the cup of coffee, if that's what you can call. All that it is is a cup of coffee filled with skim milk and almost a full bowl of sugar. _

** X**

_In the end of the night, when Bella is asleep, and The Muppets: A Christmas Carol is playing on the big screen, but Cato and Clove are not watching, but they are having their very first adult conversation with each other ever since Bella was born. _

"_I love you," she smiles. _

"_I love you, too," he laughs, giving Clove a small kiss on the forehead. "We have been through this already."_

"_No, I mean that I really love you," she smiles. "And I mean that."_

_And she did._

** X**

**A/N: I love this chapter and I love you guys. So, please keep on reading and love the story forever and ever! **

**~Lauren **


	17. Hold hers and play with her fingers

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she grabs at your hand...

**Hold hers and play with her fingers.**

"_Hey guys," Clove greets to her friends at lunch, sitting down next to her boyfriend. _

"_Hey, wants the matter?" Annie asks, sitting up from the arm of her boyfriend, Finnick's, arm. "You seem down in the dumps."_

"_I'm just really tired," she says, throwing her head onto the table and then reaching her head under the table toward his hands. Cato silently agrees, grabbing her hand and intertwining them with his. Clove smiles slightly, turning her head towards him. The teenager smiles and pulls her hand up to his lips. "Thank you."_

"_For what?" he asks. _

"_I don't know, I just thought that I needed to thank you for being an awesome boyfriend," Clove smiles, kissing his own hand. _

** X**

**A/N: Hello guys, another update. Another day, another update. Whatever!**

**~Lauren **


	18. Bump her back and make her laugh

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

_When she bumps into you…_

**Bump her back and make her laugh.**

"_Are you ready to go yet?" Cato whines to Clove through the bathroom door. She had been in there for over an hour. "Clove, we're going to be late."_

"_No, we're not. We have like thirty minutes," she argues. Cato rolls his eyes. _

"_Yeah, and it takes forty five to get there," he argues back as the door begins to open. The tall blonde sighs when he sees that she is just now getting to her hair, even though all that they are going is to the beach. She really doesn't need to do anything that is extravagant. "Why are you wearing makeup? We're going to the beach, it will just wash off."_

"_That's why I used waterproof," she says dumbly, like talking to a school child. _

"_Well, can we go please?" he tries helplessly to get her out of the bathroom as she finishes up on her hair; a messy bun that is sitting on top of her head. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes," she grunts, pushing past him and over to the bed. Cato frowns and then walks over to the bed. Clove's back is to her boyfriend's and Clove gets an idea. _

"_Clove," he says. The small girl sighs and turns around; just for him to the bump her down onto the king sized bed of their hotel room. Cato laughs and falls on top of her body. Clove gives him a confused look and Cato gives her long kiss. When they pull away, Clove lets out a small laugh. "Do you want to just skip the beach?"_

"_Why not? They won't miss us."_

** X**

**A/N: So, I hope that you guys don't care that I took these two and their friends to the Bahamas or where ever they went. I don't know, I never really said. I gave you a little bit of some Clato action, which is what this story probably is about. So, yeah. Tell me what's you think. I LOVE YOU!**


	19. Keep it Safe and Untold

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

_When she tells you a secret..._

**Keep it safe and untold.**

_*Clover is online*_

_*Cato_Slash is online*_

_Clover: Can I tell you something that you won't tell anybody?_

_Cato_Slash: Yeah… Why would I tell anybody somebody?_

_Clover: Okay, well. I have never loved anybody as much as I love you._

_*Cato_Slash is typing*_

_Cato_Slash: I promise to not tell anyone for as long as I live._

_*Clover has logged off*_

_*Cato_Slash has logged off*_

** X**

**A/N: I did a little bit different thing than I have done in the past. I really thought that doing something cliché would make you guys bored with the whole story. I really hope that I have pleased you all for this chapter!**

**~Lauren **


	20. Don't look away until she does

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she looks into your eyes...

**Don't look away until she does.**

"_So, what color scheme should we have?" Clove asks, turning another page in her binder. Cato shrugs and throws a basketball above his head and catching it. "Cato!"_

"_What?" he laughs sitting up and wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder. "You do know that you're the girl in this relationship, right?"_

"_Yeah, Cato, I have noticed," she sighs, turning her head to look into his eyes. Cato smirks and holds her gaze. Clove squints a little and then kisses his lips softly. He laughs and lets her turn back to the computer._

"_Blue and White," he says. _

"_Why not Crimson and White?" she asks. _

_Cato groans. "Really are we going fight over this? You asked me what I wanted."_

"_Yeah, but let's just be honest with each other, I am the girl of this relationship." Clove laughs and types in Crimson and white. _

"_I really want to hate you right now, but I can't," he smiles and kisses the side of her head. _

**A/N: So, if you guys have read any of my other stories, then you know that I have just gotten back from camp, but also I have just gotten over a cat bite through the fingernail. Thankfully the bite is not infected. The worst that will happen to my finger is that I will lose the fingernail. **

**~Lauren **


	21. She's hurting inside

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she misses you...

**She's hurting inside.**

_Clove: Hey…_

_Cato: Hey, Babe. What's up?_

_Clove: Nothing, I'm just thinking about things. _

_Cato: What things?_

_Clove: You. I really miss you and I cannot wait until I'm back home from this stupid business trip._

_Cato: I really miss you too. When you get home we can have the best weekend ever. How does that sound to you?_

_Clove: I think that would be just delightful. Thank you, baby. _

_Cato: I love you. _

_Clove: I love you, too. Thank you. _

_Cato: Anything for you, babe._

**A/N: I really hope that you all loved this!**

**~Laruen**


	22. The Pain NEVER Goes Away

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When you break her heart...

**The pain NEVER really goes away.**

"_So, what does this mean?" Clove asks, backing away from the tall high schooler. "Are you breaking up with me?" _

"_Yeah," he nods sadly. "Clove, I'm sorry, it's just that-"_

"_No. You're not sorry. You and I both said that there wasn't anything else for either of us. You said that no matter what, we were going to be together, through thick and thin," Clove gulps back the tears turning away from the blonde. "Who is it?"_

"_My dad," he sighs. _

"_What? That is just plain sick, Cato," she sighs. "How could I not know?"_

"_Know what? Oh! No, my dad told me that I have to break up with you," he says, rubbing his hands over his eyes to stop the tears from coming out like fireworks on the Fourth of July. "He says that he doesn't want me to be distracted from my studies."_

"_Great excuse, Cato," Clove scoffs, gathering up her books and storming out of the library. _

_~5 years later~_

_Cato and Clove ran into each other in the next five years, Cato being an owner of a small sports store in the downtown area and Clove being the high school English teacher at their old high school. When he asks her about how her life has been going, she kind of froze before she smiles, shrugs and simply says, "Fine." Then he mentally punches himself. _

** X**

**A/N: So, I know that there have been a few weeks where I have missed my 'deadlines' to update the story, but these next few months are going to be crazy because my marching band is going to be starting soon and also my sister is having her baby in late September. I'm sorry if I take a while to update.**

**~Lauren **


	23. She WANTS you to read it

**Disclaimer- I do not own characters or the poem, I got that off of the internet. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Clato**

When she re-posts this bulletin...

**She WANTS you to read it.**

_Cato sat in his bedroom on Pinterest. He only did this when he was in his room, because the only reason that he actually gets onto the site is because Clove tags a lot of pins for ideas for Christmas Presents. It is a very reasonable reason to get on, but not good enough to be on it around the guys. _

_He scrolls down the website, stopping occasionally and then stopping all together. Clove will post some really crazy things, but this one was kind of weird. 'What a boyfriend should do...' he laughs to himself, before he picks up his phone, clicking the numbers on the key pad that dial Clove's number. _

_She picks up immediately, "Did you read it?" _

"_Well… I read the title," he shrugs. _

"_Call me back after you read it," she insists before she hangs up, leaving Cato chuckling to himself. _

** X**

**A/N: so, I know that, if you read any of my other stories, I have not been updating for a while, but I really don't want to keep on apologizing, because I have a lot of things going on right now, because I just started High School plus it is Marching Band season, so I am just going to say, "I'm sorry, but I am not that sorry." Until next time!**


	24. Even if she's not saying anything

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

Stay on the phone with her...

**Even if she's not saying anything.**

"_So, I have this one class, Economics, and the teacher absolutely hates me. I'm pretty sure," Clove laughs through the phone to Cato. They were going to two different schools, Clove's at Yale and Cato was at Cornell. The distance was way too long for either one of them to drive to one another. Now they have to rely on skype and long distance phone calls. _

"_Are you doing good though?" he asks her, tossing a football up in the air and catching it, having to lean over from his dorm bed to catch it. His roommate, a music major, hates it when Cato makes the calls, so normally he's out of the room. Cato doesn't really care though, that's just more alone time with Clove on the phone. _

"_Yeah, I have a solid B in there, so I guess that I could be doing better though," she sighs. He laughs. "What?"_

"_Clove, you are the only person that I know, that cannot think that a B is a good passing grade, especially when their teacher apparently hates them," he tells her. She smiles and Cato can tell because she is doing the breath that she does. Just something that Cato had picked up through the years of high school. _

"_I love you," she tells him through a big yawn. _

"_I love you, too, babe," he says with a fake yawn. This happens every once and a while on the calls. Clove will have been up too long and she'll fall asleep on the phone. Cato likes to stay on the phone for a while, to make sure that she is asleep. _

_They stay on the phone for a little while longer. Clove trying to stay awake, but not being able to say anything and Cato just trying to stay on the phone in case she actually thought of something to say. _

"_I gotta go, Cato," she eventually says. _

"_Okay, I'll call you tomorrow night. I love you," he tells her. _

"_I love you, too. Bye babe."_

"_See you later." _

** X**

**A/N: So, I think that you guys should know, especially if you read any of the other What a Boyfriend Should Do series, then you should probably know that I will be finishing this one first and then continuing down the line alphabetically. This is probably what is best for the stories and for me. **

**~Lauren**


	25. Hug her tight and don't let go

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

When she's mad...

**Hug her tight and don't let go.**

"_I just- I just don't get it!" Clove screams, pacing back and forth in front of Cato. "How could she give me a friggin F?!"_

"_She's a b-" _

"_She is! God, I hate her so much!" she screams, tossing a knife at the wall. _

"_Oh, look there is a knife in the wall," he mumbles, standing from the bean bag chair and coming up behind her. "Clove, the class doesn't even give you any credits. I don't know why you're getting so upset about it."_

"_Because it's an F, Cato," she tells him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You know how I feel about F's."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. They will go on your permanent record and you won't get into a good college, then you get a dead end office job and you don't go anywhere in your life. Then you have three kids and your husband is a horrible human being, so you get a divorce and then you lose your kids and then you have to live with your parents. Wow, I cannot believe that I remembered that," the blonde kisses her head, backing up to her bed until he falls back and she can turn sideways to see him. _

"_Yeah, I am too." She smiles. "I'm still mad, but your too good of a boyfriend to make me want to puch the wall again."_

"_Awe, thanks. Wait, what do you mean by again?"_

_** X**_

_**A/N: Hey guys, so just a little heads up, I am going to be finishing this story before any of the other stories. Then I will finish them off one by one, probably alphabetical. **_

_**~Lauren**_


	26. 10 years, she will remember you

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

When she says she okay...

**Don't believe her and talk about it because 10 years from now...**

**she will remember you.**

"_What's the matter?" Cato asks Clove, leaning over and moving her book out of the way of her face. They were taking a lazy night and spending a quiet night in. Clove was quietly reading with her feet up on Cato's lap. While the TV was playing Bones in the background, he was busying himself with her feet, a small massage that Cato thought that she deserved. _

"_Nothing," she says, pulling her book back up to her face. Cato doesn't take that for a good answer. Instead, he leans back over and takes the book out of her hand, throwing it on the coffee table and pulling her into his lap. "Cato." _

"_I love you," he says, pecking her neck with little kisses up and down. "So, what's the matter?"_

"_Cato, I saw Glimmer today," she finally sighs. _

"_Yeah, so, I thought that we made this pact that we wouldn't make a big deal when we saw her," he says, nibbling her ear a bit. "Why do you get so worked up about seeing her all the time?"_

"_Because, Cato, she's kind of a cruel person. She literally always tries to stop me to talk to me and when she does stop me she always just has to bring up high school." She complains to him. _

"_Well, that was high school. We're not there anymore. You shouldn't have to worry about all those stupid mistakes that I made just because some chick wants to make you feel bad," he tells her. "Please don't get mad at her too much. Even though you look pretty hot when you get mad; I still hate."_

"_Okay," Clove nods. Cato nods back and kisses her forehead. _

** X**

**10 years later**

_It had been about six months since they broke up, and Clove was a mess. She had to see Cato everywhere. At school, where she was studying for a doctorate, having taking about 2 years off from school, to focus on an internship at a Law office, she would have to see him around the campus. At eh school coffee shop where he went to finish work. _

_And breaking up didn't help that Glimmer had just so happened to have moved to the town for a supposed job opportunity. Now she would have to run into her if the blonde bimbo decided that she was going to the coffee shop after work. One day after class, Clove was really hoping that the campus would allow her to have alcohol on the campus. On her way to the nearest coffee shop (not the school one, though as to not run into Cato, she ran into the she-devil herself. _

_"Clove?" an annoying voice calls. Clove tries to make it look like she hadn't heard her, trying to sneak into her headphones, but to no avail the French manicured hand grabs her and turns her around. So, after they talk for about ten or so minutes, Clove cooks up the best excuse for her to run off, finally getting to her car before she completely tosses her cookies at Glimmer. _

_Though, when she gets to her car, she immediately calls the one persons she never thought that she could. _

"_Cato?" _

** X**

**Hey, guys there isn't that much that I have to say except for this edition of the What a Boyfriend Should Do, is almost done. **


	27. Just to tell her you love her

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

Call her at 12:00...

**Just to tell her you love her.**

_Clove was on vacation in Australia with her family for spring break, and Cato couldn't take the distance. He wanted to hear her voice so badly, it was kind of killing him in a way that he had never thought of. He wanted to talk to her, but there really was no way to talk to her in a way that was convenient for both of them. While she was para sailing on a boat, he was looking through all the photos that he has on his phone of her. It wasn't creepy it was just loneliness. _

"_Cato, you have to sleep, you know," his mom had told him. "I know that it's spring break, but sleep is still kind of essential."_

"_I just need to call her mom," he sighed, running his hands through his greasy hair. "The problem with that is that she is in Australia, so if I want to call her, I have to be sure that she's awake and she has to not be doing anything…"_

"_Well, honey, why don't you call her at midnight?" his mom suggested. "You're already up until after midnight anyway…"_

_So, that's what he did. He waited until he couldn't anymore, and finally called her. She answered after two rings. _

"_Hey, babe!" she answered. "Oh, my god, I miss you so much! I'm having so much fun!"_

"_I love you…" he told her simply. "I really just wanted to say that and now if I don't hang up now, I will fall asleep on the phone with you."_

"_Cato, I love you, too, but why did you only call me to tell me that one thing?" _

"_Because I love you…"_

"_Okay… this is weird. I love you, too, though, so I'm going to call you the next time that I have a chance."_

"_Okay, bye babe," he says. _

"_Bye."_

** X**

**So, there are about 11 more chapters left and I am so excited! It's only six days into the new year and like a third of my new year's resoloution… to update more of my stories! **

**PEACE!**

**~Lauren**


	28. After you wake up

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

Call her before you sleep and...

**after you wake up.**

"_Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to bed…" the blonde told her. Clove laughs as she runs a brush through her long, dark hair. _

"_Okay, why are you telling me this?" she wondered out loud. _

"_I just wanted to let you know so that if you wanted to tell me that there was a reason that you wanted to break up with me for whatever reason, you would have to wait until in the morning… because I would be asleep," he told her. "Okay, goodnight, baby!"_

"_Okay, goodnight…"_

_** X**_

"_Hey, guess who just woke up. You're probably not awake yet, because the only reason that I'm awake is because I have to be at the school for football conditioning at like 6:00. Anyway, call me if you want to go out for lunch or something like that!" _

"_My boyfriend is so weird."_

** X**

**So, now there are like 10, we're just going down the line now guys. When I'm done with this, give me some ideas the next Hunger Games couple that you would like. It doesn't have to be the Hunger Games, but just so you know, I will be finishing the rest of them shortly after this one, so stick around! **

**Peace!**

**~Lauren**


	29. She's ALL that matters to you

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

Treat her like...

**she's ALL that matters to you.**

_Cato was the nicest guy that she had ever dated. He would rub her feet after a long day at work, make supper for her when she was too tired to do it herself. He didn't mind staying up late with her when she couldn't fall back asleep. _

_Cato was the only guy that she had ever dating who treated her like that's all that mattered to him. _

_So, that's why she was about to have a panic attack in her bridal suite. What if she wasn't enough for him? What if he was making the stupidest decision that he could eve make in his whole life. What if…_

_When Clove couldn't finish her thought, the door to the suite was opened and Cato rushed into the room. He was already for the wedding, with a black tux with a teal, with a striped pattern. Clove was ready too. With her hair pulled back into a half up-half down. The rest of her hair was falling down her back and was curled at the ends. Her dress had a corset in the back and had a large tool skirt with patterns of snowflakes inbreeded in the skirt. _

"_Your mom told me you were freaking out…." He said, taking her face into his large hands._

"_Cato, what are you doing in here?" she asks, trying to get away. "It's bad luck!" _

"_To hell with bad luck," he says holding her in place, "I wanna know that you're okay."_

"_What if you're gonna end up hating your life with me?" she blurts, letting her arms fall against her sides. _

"_What are you talking about?" he asks, leading her over to the couch. "Clove, I'm not sure of a lot of things. I don't know if my business is going to succeed or if my parents will make it to see their grandbabies. But, I'm definitely sure of this. We're gonna get married and we're going to have little cato and clove babies and they will be adorable."_

"_Babe," she laughs, wiping under her eyes, thanking the lord that she hadn't even started on her makeup. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. You look gorgeous and I love you," he says, kissing her nose and standing. "I'll see you downstairs and I promise you I'll put the best surprised look on my face."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You are very welcome."_

** X**

**A/N: So, I know that I havn't updated for a while, but we started school back and when I went back, I got swamped with homework. But, now I have finally found some time to actually write. **

**Fun Factoid (That's a big word!): I play two instruments, trumpet and clarinet. This summer I will probably be learning how to play the mellophone, which is the marching band version of the French Horn. Also, I may break my foot trying to toss… A rifle! That's right, I have to spin a rifle in Winter Guard! Goodnight! **

**~Lauren**


	30. Tease her back

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

Tease her...

**and let her tease you back.**

"_Hey there, Groot," Clove laughs, closing her locker, shifting her books in her arms. She smiles up at her wonderful boyfriend, who steals the books from her._

"_Hey there, Dwarf," he teases her back, leading them down the hall. _

"_Hey, I heard that the Avengers were looking for a new Hulk. I bet that you would fit that role just perfectly," she tells him with a smile. _

"_Awe, babe, we can't go on that maze for Halloween! I'm afraid that I'll lose you in the bushes!" he tells her with a tight smile on his face. They walk the rest of the way and when they get to her class he turn to her, placing a kiss on her forehead and walking backwards saying, "Have fun on your quest for the golden ring."_

**So, I know that it hasn't exactly been the shortest amount of time since we've seen each other, but I just got finished with a play and now I have another one. There is a method to my madness though people! I don't have the best of grades, so I figure that if I do all this stuff, I'll actually get into college. I don't know. **

**I personally loved this prompt; it was really fun getting to make a lot of pop culture references! I hope that you guys like it!**

**~Lauren**


	31. Even if you think it is stupid

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

Stay up with her All night when she's sick and watch her favorite TV show or Movie with her...

**even if you think it is stupid.**

_Clove has always had a knack for Disney movies. She's also always had a really bad immune system. So, it wasn't really a shock when she called to Cato, complaining about how she was sick again. So, he packed up the collection of movies that Clove bought him for Christmas and headed over in his Saturn. _

"_Aww, you came over," she sniffles, sitting up in her bed, wrapping another blanket around her shoulder. "You're so sweet." She also gets really sentimental when she's sick. _

"_Why wouldn't I come over?" he asks, getting out his Laptop, turning it on and setting it on the bed. "Where's your mom?"_

"_She's on a business trip until Monday," Clove tells him. He scoffs and picks out two movies. _

"_Cinderella or The Breakfast Club?" he asks. They are two completely different movies, but knowing Clove she'll pick one movie. _

"_Cinderella," she says, scooting over in the bed to make room for him. Cato inserts the disk and climbs on top of the comforter next to her. "Did you know-"_

"_That Cinderella saved the Disney company from going broke?" he asks. "Yeah, you have mentioned it a couple of times."_

"_Oh," she says. "Well, did you know that when a tree falls in the forest, it does make a sound?"_

"_Are you state farming me?" he asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. _

"_I may be," she shrugs and immediately starts to sing off key along to the Disney theme song. And all that Cato can think is, "I HATE Disney."_

**A/N: So, I finished writing this at school and they have blocked the site, so I wasn't able to update. Next after school I had Guard until like 6:30. Then finally I had to go to another audition. That lasted until about 9. Then it takes an hour to get home. So, this chapter will probably not be uploading until like 10:00 tonight. I really need a different kind of schedule. And guess what there is going to be like three more chapters of this! AHHHHH! I am so excited because then I can start working on the next WABSD! I will miss you guys forever! **

**~Lauren**


	32. and let her wear your clothes

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Clato **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated very much, but I lost the jump drive that had all of the What a Boyfriend Should Do series documents. So, now I have had to completely start the documents over… Please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. **

** X**

Give her the world...

**and let her wear your clothes**.

_Clove wasn't expecting a lot for valentine's day, maybe a rose or two. She wasn't expecting to receive a dozen roses, a giant teddy bear, and a box of at least 20 different chocolates. _

_So, after school she told her mom that she would see her later and went over to Cato's house. They didn't do anything, they were both waiting, but they did talk. _

"_So, why all the presents? I mean it's not like it's our first valentine's day together…" she asked in a sleepy haze while they watched some sort of old movie, but neither one was even paying any attention. _

"_I don't know, I just felt like giving you everything that you wanted. And then some," he smiled, kissing the top of her head as her eyes began to slowly close, rolling onto her side and snuggling into his extra-large sweatshirt. _

** X**

**A/N: Hi… so you guys may have even forgotten about this story, but I have started writing again because I have had a little bit more inspiration. Well, I hope that you guys still liked this even though it's just a little bit too overdue. I love you guys, please remember that! Bye! **

**~Lauren**


End file.
